The Red Moon (a Jeff the Killer Love Story) (On Hold)
by Schizophrenic.Phenomenon1307
Summary: The Red Moon had come, and Jeff, along with his demonic friends, must deal with their increased need to kill and otherwise jellified brains. But when Jeff finds a girl and falls in love... Is it real? Or is it just a trick of the moon? (Jeff the Killer/OC[female] Love Story) Rated M for language, violence, drug use, horrific images, and sexual content.
1. Chapter 1: New Places, New People

Hello FF.N readers! Um, this the first story I will be posting on this site and its also my first Jeff the Killer story! I would really appreciate it if you left a review, love it or not. I will gladly take any form of criticism you have to offer, as that will only make this story better. Also, please feel free to favorite or fallow me if you _really_ like what you see. So... yeah. I don't wanna say too much, so without further ado, I present a Jeff the Killer Love Story: _The Red Moon_! Enjoy!

* * *

**The Red Moon **

**(a Jeff the Killer Love Story)**

Chapter 1: Monday, March 11th, 2013- New Places, New People

_{Jacqueline's P.O.V.}_

I was running, running faster than I ever had before. My feet hit the cold, muddy ground, sinking a little with every step. The soil seeped in between my toes and stuck to my heals. I was getting cut up by the thorns and tree branches around me. Some cuts were deep and bled like running faucets. My breath came out in mists, yet my face was hot and I was panting. I did not feel the cold, my adrenaline blocked it. Fog blanketed the area, barely allowing me to dodge the trees in my path. But, no matter what I had to keep running. I had to.

"Jacqueline? Jacqueline! Jacqueline why are you running? I didn't say we were playing tag, but we can play it if you want!" An innocent, sweet little girls' voice sounded from my right. I panned my head and looked down just enough to see her. The curls in her long, knotted brown hair bounced as she ran next to me. Her face was leaking blood as if she were sweating it. Her pale pink night dress was ripped, faded, and had dried blood stains all over it, but I could see the name _Sally_ stitched into the top right corner. She smiled, her green eyes sparkling evilly at me.

"Jane, who do you think should be it?" She asked as she ran deeper into the trees and out of view.

"I don't know, Sally. I think we should give Jeff a chance at catching her. Not that he ever will." Another voice rang out behind me. I turned around just to get a glimpse at her.

She was about my age, probably older. Her black dress flowed with her determined strut, her curly raven-colored hair bounced with it, too. She had a mask on. It was pure white with pitch masses where the eyes should be, her darkened lips formed a slight smile. She raised a knife in her right hand and looked at her reflection in it. She giggled and walked faster.

I turned the other way and kept running.

"What do you mean Jeff might have a chance? I've got her." A boys voice echoed in the night.

I had to stop running.

A Green light spawned right in front of me. It sputtered, almost like a television screen with static. A statue appeared. It was a boy with blonde hair and a disturbing smile. He had pixie ears and was wearing a green hat and shirt. His belt was brown with a golden buckle and his boots matched.

"You've met with a terrible fate, haven't you?" The statue spoke to me with unmoving lips.

Jane's giggle was louder this time, closer. "Told you! Even Ben is faster."

I didn't have time for this. She was getting closer, I had to keep running.

"Fuck you." I spat as I pushed the statue over and ran past.

"You shouldn't have done that…" I heard it speak again.

"Jeffrey's it! Jeffrey's it!" Sally squealed playfully somewhere.

At that very moment, I tripped over a branch. Or, at least, what I thought was a branch. I landed hard in the mud, my body now covered in it. Something wrapped around my waist. I looked and saw it was a black tentacle. I tried pushing it off of me, but it was too strong. It lifted me up with ease, and soon a man came into view. He had on a suit, but when I looked at his face… there was none. Not even any hair. Just a white mass the shape of a head.

I heard static in my ears and my vision went a little blurry.

"Put her down, Slends. I'm it, remember?" A raspy voice came from bellow me. The tall man dropped me on the muddy ground. As soon as I hit, a big dog pounced on me. His fur was red and black, his mouth snapped in my face and he growled. His drool covered me almost as much as the mud.

"Down, Smile. Good boy."

The dog got off me, and leathery fingers wrapped around my throat. He picked me up by my neck and slammed me against a tree.

"You know, people running always makes things difficult for us." He rasped. I looked at his face. His black mass of messy hair nearly covered all of it, but I could see it was totally white. His smile was literally from ear to ear, cut there… stuck there… forever.

"You were no exception, were you?"

I looked at his eyes. They were white orbs with just a tiny black dot in the middle, which I assumed to be his pupil. The white was ringed in black. He had no eyelids. His eyes were always open, never closing.

"Difficult people make me angry…"

He raised a knife. He aimed it toward my abdomen.

"Difficult people… like yourself… should… GO TO SLEEP!"

He laughed menacingly and-

_BUZZ-BUZZ! BUZZ-BUZZ! BUZZ-BUZZ!_

My alarm clock jolted me awake. My hair was sticking to my face and my heart was pounding.

"I gotta quit with the CreepyPastas." I muttered to myself as I killed my alarm.

Today was the first day of school. It was the first day I would ever set foot in a high school… ever.

It may have been mid-semester, but I had just moved. My parents had hired a home school teacher for me from first grade to halfway through my freshman year. When we moved, that home school teacher went back to collage to get a degree to be a real school teacher, so she left us. My parents didn't trust anyone else, so they decided to send me to an actual school.

As if they could trust an entire high school more than a tutor. Yeah, right. They just wanted to get rid of me

How would high school treat me, anyway? Would people like me? Would it be difficult? I didn't know, but I knew it would be… _different_. I was just a freshmen… people didn't know me yet. Plus I was new around town, they definitely didn't know me. Hell, I didn't even know my neighbors! I would just expect the worst, I guess.

_Well, I can't go smelling like this!_ I thought. I quickly got up and headed for my shower.

After I had finished my shower I put on some frayed skinny jeans and a BC13 t-shirt. I wore my black bud earrings and put on a little makeup, just foundation and a good amount of eyeliner and mascara around my green eyes. I let my long orange hair flow and slipped my black Louie V high tops over my feet. I grabbed my heavy bag and lugged it downstairs.

"Mom? Dad? I'm leaving!" I yelled back up the stairs. I got no response. Funny, they were usually up before me, but such deep sleepers that my screams wouldn't have woken them up.

"Did you hear me? I said I'm leaving!" I yelled again. Nothing. Were they gone?

Yes, yes they were. I saw the piece of paper on the counter and I didn't even have to pick it up to know what it said.

_Yeah honey, we left early for work. Enjoy your day at school and don't forget to eat breakfast!_

_ -Mom and Dad_

Or something like that. _We left early for work. Work work work…_ That was all they did. No time for me.

Whatever, I didn't have time for them, either. Right now, I had to get to school.

* * *

When I finally got to school, my back hurt from all the luggage I'd walked with. Just walking in the door I got a million weird stairs from people. _Just keep your head down and go to the office_, I said to myself.

When I did get to the office, the nice woman at the desk gave me my locker number and combination, my schedule and a map. She wished me luck on my first day, directing me to home room.

I went to my locker first, figuring out my combo and loading in all of my stuff. I quickly grabbed my books for my first class and was about to hurry off when someone tapped me on my shoulder.

"Hey, um… Are you new around here?" A girl asked. I turned around to look at her.

She was a blonde with the most even tan I have ever seen. Her eyes were hazel and they highlighted her plump rosy lips so they stood out from her face.

"Oh, hi. Y-yeah this is my first day. I'm Jacqueline." I smiled warmly.

She punched me in my jaw.

I stumbled backwards, tasting the blood in my mouth. The girl had a smirk on her face when I looked back at her.

"I'm Catharine. Now, Jacqueline, let me explain something to you. I _own_ this school. This place is mine, and I don't need some retro-emo-goth… whatever-the-hell-you-are freak fucking it up. My father is the chief of police around here and he… well, let's just say that if you try anything, you'll get into more trouble than you bargained for. Now just stay out of my way, bitch."

She slapped me across my cheek and walked away.

I knew high school would be bad, but I wasn't prepared for some bitch to walk up to me and just hit me, give me her 'don't fuck with me' speech, hit me again and walk away… This was goanna be one hell of a year.

All my classes were rather… awkward. I mean, they were boring, too, considering I had learned all this stuff months ago, but… I always sat in the back corner of the room, trying to go unnoticed by the teachers and the students alike. I didn't want to draw attention to myself, and not just because of the bruises that had formed on the left side of my face. No, it was because I didn't want to have an encounter with another person like Catharine. I didn't want to be even more hated than I already knew I would be. Catharine would probably just tell everyone I was a freak and to stay away from me. I didn't quite know how to feel about that. I didn't know whether I wanted friends or not… I was just worn and tired by the end of the day. All I wanted was to go home and lay down.

_{Jeff's P.O.V.}_

I'd been walking and walking for… days. Possibly weeks, maybe even a month. Hell, I didn't know, but that was what it felt like. I had no sense of time anymore, I didn't bother to keep track on my way here. All I knew was that I was tired, my feet ached and my head pounded. My throat was dry and my stomach was empty. I just wanted to collapse and die.

It comforted me, though, knowing I didn't have to walk any farther. I had finally reached my destination. Michigan. I didn't know why I was here or why I had wasted days and days of just walking to get here. I normally would have killed on my way, but I hadn't. For some reason, I felt that it would've slowed me down and I would've been late. Late for what? I didn't know, but I knew I had made it on time. It was all a blur now. I just wanted to rest. Just to lie down for two minutes and-

There was rustling in the trees surrounding me. And it wasn't just the normal forest rustling, it was heavy. Too heavy to be an animal.

There must have been people.

As soon as that thought hit me, I forgot how tired I was, how hungry, how thirsty. I forgot about everything as that _feeling_ rose up in me. I growled like a dog. I wanted someone dead. Anyone. I wanted their body sprawled out below me, covered in the blood from their slit throat. But first I wanted to hear them suffer. I wanted to hear their screams, their voice cracking as they begged, through tears of fear, for mercy. I wanted to see that look on their face, that look of terror, right before they died.

There was more rustling, this time closer.

"Well, it would be nice if we could find a suitable spot before nightfall." An angry women said.

"I'm sorry, but it's not like they've made a map for this place, you know. It is the forest." A man spat back.

"I swear we've been walking in circles for the past hour. Can't we just call it quits and go home?"

"No! You said you wanted a new experience. You said you wanted to go camping. So, here we are! I'm not bombing out now!"

Huh, isn't this just a lovely couple? Out camping and having the time of their lives, enjoying each other's company and not fighting at all. I laughed. How pathetic. They didn't deserve to live.

I grabbed my knife, debating who I should go for first. I figured the male, since he was bigger and the woman probably would just stand there in shock, not doing anything. Even if she did run, it'd be easy to catch her. I was just about to pounce at them when two other figures beat me to it. They jumped out of nowhere and tackled the couple, silencing their screams by knocking them unconscious. They were both wearing yellow hoodies and tattered jeans. One had their hood up, and the other I knew had on a mask, but I didn't see it very clearly. I didn't recognize ether one of them.

"Oh, c'mon guys! That wasn't fair! I had them!" A little girl came out of some bushes across from me pouting, her green eyes sad. Her hair was long and curly, but was knotted and a dull brown. She was wearing a ripped pale pink night dress with dried blood stains all over it. The name _Sally_ was stitched into the top right corner.

"It's okay, Sally. You can tag along with me tonight if you want. We'll hunt together." A green light appeared next to Sally and a boy who looked a lot like Link from Zelda spawned, smiling and walking toward the unconscious bodies with her.

"Really!? Oh, that would be great, Ben! Thank you!" Sally jumped up and down in excitement.

"I call livers, Slendy! You got them last time!" A guy, maybe my age, walked out behind the little girl. He was wearing dark jeans and a black hoodie. He had on a blue mask with pitch eye sockets that were oozing inky liquid.

"Of course you can have the livers, Jack. I won't be taking any share in this kill, anyway. Adults just don't… satisfy… the way children and teenagers do. You help yourselves to whatever you'd like."

Wait… Slends is here? What is that son of a bitch doing here!?

Yes, Slendy was here. He walked out of the trees, dressed in his black suit and red tie. Just looking at him disgusts me.

Alright, I was angry someone else took my kill, now I'm really fucking pissed that faceless freak would've gotten a helping if the victims had been children. Now is my chance. I didn't give a shit about the others, all I wanted was Slendy. He's going to wish he had a mouth to scream for mercy with once I get a hold of him.

"Whatever you say, Slendy." Another feminine voice stopped me in my tracks. It couldn't be… Not here, not-

"I'll be slicing the guy when he wakes up, Jack. You can take whatever once he's dead. The girl is all yours."

Jane.

Jane was here.

It was at that point I completely lost it. My blood was already curling at the sight of that fucker in the suit, but Jane, too!? That was my limit.

I rushed at her, knife raised. Before she could even turn to look at me, I was pinning her to the ground, my knife was at her neck, and I was _so_ close to killing her.

"Oh, look who decided to show up." The guy in the blue mask shook his head. Sally gasped.

"Is this the Jeff you were talking about? He was almost late! Tsk, tsk!" Sally shook her head, too.

"Ah ah ah… There will be no killing of family." Slends wrapped a tentacle around my knife and another around my waist, lifting me off of Jane and pulling away my knife.

"Let go of me you fucking abomination! I'll kill you this time! I'll kill all of you!" I yelled. I twisted and turned in his grasp, trying to push the tentacles off of me with my free hand, but it did no good. He was too strong.

"I'll let you go if you stop threatening to kill everyone and calm down. All I want is to talk to you."

"Fine, just put me down! Now!"

He did put me down, giving me my knife back. I dusted myself off and crossed my arms, glaring at Slends.

"What do you want to talk about, asshole?" I asked.

"Do you know why you're here?" He asked me. That caught me off guard. There was no way he knew about my long trek here… right? There was no way he knew how confused I really was.

"Why!? Ha ha, I'm here because I wanna be." I quickly lied.

"Since when do you care where you are?" Jane asked behind me. I growled at her.

"Quiet, Jane. I'll handle this." Slendy shut her up. My smile widened. Jane was being bossed around by the tall freak.

"Jeffrey, you're here because of the Red Moon." He said.

"What the hell is that?"

"What the hell does it sound like, dumbass?" Blue-face laughed.

"Would everyone just..." Slendy began to yell. He stopped and calmed himself, taking a few deep breaths. "Just leave this to me, okay? Please.

"Anyway, the Red Moon is… just as it sounds. A red moon. It lasts for a whole lunar cycle and only occurs every 666 years or so. It tends to drive us demons all to the same place and it heightens our senses. It boosts our need to kill and sometimes it… it…" Slends couldn't find the words, I could tell. I stared at him, waiting from him to finish.

"B-basically it turns your brain to jelly and makes you do weird shit, right Slendy?" The elf said behind me.

"Thanks, Ben." Slendy breathed

"So… When does this thing start?" I asked.

"Tomorrow night. Right now, though, we should all go find a place to stay. That way we can rest and get our energy back."

"Wait… I have to stay _with_ you!? All of you!? Even that!?" I pointed at Jane. She snarled.

"Yes. It's best. Trust me; we can help each other out for the time being. Some of us might go crazy and loose it. The rules haven't changed. We still can't be discovered."

"Some of us already are crazy." Jane snickered. I laughed.

"It's true."

Just then there was a scream. It came from the women who had just woken up from her pre-death nap. Jack chuckled and drew a pocket knife, walking over and straddling her, pinning her to the forest floor. He ripped her clothes open and cut a thin vertical line from the bottom of her chin, down her neck, down her entire chest and stomach all the way to her belly button. He breathed deeply, relishing her cries and pleas. I could tell he was enjoying her struggle, enjoying watching her blood smear and drip everywhere. I licked my lips, the feeling rising in me from watching the eyeless demon do his job. I almost couldn't contain myself.

"I'm… I… I'll go look for a place." I stuttered.

"You have fun with that." Jack muttered.

"I… I'll come with." Ben started towards me.

"Me, too." Sally whispered I could tell they were just a distraught as me from watching Jack. I breathed in deep and walked away, the two kids fallowing close behind.

* * *

"So, do you have any ideas of where we could start?" I asked, looking back at the children.

"There is a pretty decent neighborhood a couple blocks down. They have really big houses, I'm sure we could all squeeze in." Ben stated.

"Is there surveillance?" I enquired.

"Yeah."

"Well, then we can't go, now can we? Surveillance means we get caught. No way."

"We won't get caught by the surveillance. I can handle that. Don't you know what I am?"

"No, not really." I shrugged at him.

"I'm a computer hacker, virus, bug, glitch, whatever you wanna call me, dipshit. Anything electronic, I can manipulate it. We'll be fine."

"Okay… but if we get caught it's on you." I said, unsure.

Sally laughed. "We won't get caught. Never have."

We walked the couple of blocks to the neighborhood and I could already see the cameras. I flipped my hood up and shoved my hands in my hoodie pocket. I kept my head down, looking at all the different houses.

There were eight of us. Sally, Ben, Jack, Jane, Slendy, guy with the hood, guy with the mask, and me. We'd need at least three or four, maybe five bathrooms, and eight or more bedrooms. That seemed like a lot to ask for, but 'descent neighborhood' wasn't cutting it for this place. It was like a rich or luxury estate or something. These houses were huge. We'd definitely find a place here.

"Which house do you like, Sally?" Ben asked her. I looked back at her smiling face.

"There's that pretty one with all the windows up ahead." She pointed.

It was a dead end house. The last one of the entire neighborhood. It looked deserted, the paint job was pealing, the lawn was overgrown, and ivy was growing up the garage. I nodded.

"Looks nice." I approved. "No-one will suspect us living here."

Walking in the cracked open door, we entered. There was no light, no heat, absolutely zero electricity, but everything looked intact. It was as if an entire family had just… disappeared. Ran.

It was more than we bargained for, though. On the first floor there was a kitchen connected to a dining room and a living room connected to that. There were only two bathrooms on the first floor, but the second floor made up for it. Ten bedrooms, including the masters, six bathrooms, all with double sinks and a separate shower and bath. There was an attic, too, but it was empty. The basement was half finished and contained a bedroom and bathroom on the finished half. The other half was just the non-working heat and A/C, the electricity generator, and a washer and dryer.

"Damn, this generator is goanna be some work, but I bet I can get it running again. You and Sally go get the others while I work on this thing." Ben said, studying the colored wires in the contraption.

"I can go get them by myself, Jeff. You stay and pick a room, rest a while. You look exhausted." Sally smiled.

"No way am I letting a six year old girl walk in the street at night by herself. I'm coming with you." I said.

"For your information," Sally growled, angry, "I'm_ eight_ years old. How long do you think I've been eight, Jeff? I can take care of myself."

I was taken aback a little bit, realizing she was right.

"Fine." I said and trudged upstairs.

I decided I would stay in one of the bare guest rooms since I didn't like any of the decorations in the other rooms. I laid on the bed, glad to finally be off my feet. I felt my fatigue envelop me, and I fell asleep within seconds.


	2. Chapter 2: Killing Me

Hello FF.N readers! This is the second edition to my story! Sorry, I kinda posted it yesterday by accident trying to get it uploaded to the system. As you can see, I'm still trying to figure out how to work this website. I got an email about it, so I'm sure you did, too if you signed up for the alerts and all. Sorry for tricking you a bit there.

So, I only posted this story about three days or so ago, and already I've gotten some wonderful feedback. I'd like to thank ToshiroWolf, melaniefranklin22, seerachelsmile, Lady SnowRose, and Creepypastagirl1 for being the first 5 people to show love to me and my story. Thank you so much, I really appreciate what all of you have done! It honestly means the world to me! I'm hoping more people will follow these examples and show their love, too! So, without any further holdup, I'd like to give you an amazing chapter two (sorry it's not quite as long as the first chapter, I tried to get it there, but it just didn't make it)! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2: Tuesday, March 12th, 2013- Killing Me

_{Jacqueline's P.O.V.}_

I was contemplating skipping school today, considering how bad yesterday was. I never wanted to come into contact with Catherine again. If school was going to be like that every day, I didn't want to go. I'd rather be home schooled. I was months ahead of them work-wise, anyway. I guessed skipping would be fine.

I walked downstairs to turn on the television and watch the news, only to find it was already on. My parents were sitting on the couch watching the weather channel.

"Mom, dad? What are you doing here?" I asked.

"A really bad snow storm rolled in last night. All the main roads are closed and we can't get to work." My mother said, never taking her eyes off the television.

"Nor can you get to school." My father added.

"Oh… cool. Well, I guess I'll just… go back to bed, then." I decided. It's too early to be up on a snow day.

I was watching some cartoons, making myself a fruit salad when the power went out. I rolled my eyes and grabbed a flashlight from a kitchen drawer. I quickly put the fruit salad in the refrigerator and headed upstairs.

I grabbed my phone, expecting it to turn on, but it didn't.

"Are you kidding me!?" I mumbled. I had had a full charge before the power even went out!

At that moment, my flashlight went out, too.

"Wonderful!" I said sarcastically.

"It is indeed wonderful, isn't it?" I heard another voice in the room with me.

That green light spawned again, that Zelda lookalike thing appearing.

"Trust me; I hate power outages, too." He smiled. Suddenly there were four of him. I was pinned to the floor, all of my limbs being held down.

"But they only make my job all the easier. Jack?"

A man walked in. He was wearing a black hoodie and ripped up jeans, but the most disturbing part about him was his face. He was wearing a blue mask, but it had no mouth and no nose. All it had was two pitch holes where the eyes should have been, and it looked like he was crying ink.

He pulled out a pocket knife without saying a word. He sat on my stomach, and I was too dumbfounded to scream or even move. I just looked at him with pleading eyes.

He chuckled and proceeded to stab my chest with the blade.

I woke up, sweating and panting… again.

It was nine forty five now, and I got up to take a shower. I put on some very warm clothes. I wore a sweater with a pair of my darkest jeans. I slipped on my brown boots and a winter coat. I grabbed my cell phone and was ready to go for my walk.

"Mom, dad? I'm going out." I said when I reached the front door.

"Okay, sweetie, but don't be gone too long." My mother warned. "Another storm is headed our way."

I left, not really caring where I was going. I was just walking, trying to get a feel for this new town.

There were lots of little kids outside playing in the snow. They were having the time of their lives, being out of school for the day and all. The roads were basically empty, aside from the snow plowing trucks. It was beautiful out here. There were only a few clouds in the sky, so the sun was shining brightly, reflecting off of the snow. The white mounds would sparkle like glitter. It was freezing out here, but other than that it was beautiful.

I'd been walking for about forty-five minutes when I spotted a park. I figured I'd take a rest and sit on a bench. The park was empty, completely deserted aside from me. The sky had darkened, and I decided I should be heading home before the next storm hit.

_{Jeff's P.O.V.}_

I woke up at around eleven the next day. I was annoyed I had woken up so early and tried to go back to sleep, but couldn't.

"Goddammit." I groaned as I rolled out of bed.

I went downstairs to see if anyone else was awake. Slendy was, along with Ben and Sally.

"Good morning, Jeffry." Sally smiled up at me, playing with some dolls.

"Hi, Sally." I murmured.

"Hello, Jeffry." Slends waved. I nodded in his direction.

"Hey, Jeff. Guess what? I got that generator to work." Ben said, taking a drag on a cigarette.

"Good. Got anymore of those cigarettes?" I asked. He tossed me one along with a lighter.

"Thanks."

I lit it and walked into the kitchen to see if there was any food. Surprisingly, there was some. I wondered where it had come from, or even if it was any good, but I really didn't care. I'd been starving for however many days, not a scrap of food. I was fucking _hungry_.

I grabbed two apples and ate those while I smoked my cig. After I had finished that (core and all, mind you), I figured I could hold out until I finished making a sandwich.

"Well, aren't you hungry?" Slendy asked sarcastically.

"Do you realize how _long_ I walked to get here? Nothing to eat, nothing to drink, nothing to smoke… I didn't even kill anyone! I'm _dying_ here! Give me a break!" I yelled at him. I took a huge chunk out of my sandwich; nearly half of it was already gone.

"I'm just amazed you could find anything in there." He continued. "Everyone else had a feast last night."

"It was great." Sally added.

"Where'd you get the food?" I asked.

"We robbed a couple of food markets. I erased the security footage so it was like we were never there." Ben chuckled.

"We also killed everyone." Sally smirked.

The word _killed_ repeated over and over in my mind like an endless echo. The feeling was there again, and my whole body was quivering from it. I couldn't take it anymore. I flipped my hood up and took hold of my knife.

"I'm g-going out." I said.

"Out to do what?" Slendy asked.

"See if the milk is on sale at Walmart. What do you _think_, dumbass!?" I screamed, annoyed.

"Kill? You can't kill now! It's the middle of the day and there's a fucking blizzard outside! No way!" Ben said.

"Do I look like I care!?" I asked, already standing next to the door. "Who is the elf to tell me what to do, anyway?"

Ben was quiet after that insult. In fact, everyone was. I smirked and made my way out into the cold.

_{Jacqueline's P.O.V.}_

I was lost. _Very_ lost. I knew no difference from right and left. I didn't know which street I was on or how far away I was from my house. I was cold and worried and… scared.

But I kept walking. I wasn't just about to sit and freeze to death. I would find help.

I saw light after a while. They were those yellow construction lights. There were lots of them, and I started running toward them screaming for help.

"Hey! Hey, is anyone there? Please, help! Anyone there!? I'm lost!"

No response. I just prayed there would be people.

I ran until I could see the different trucks and cars. There had to be plenty of people-

My heart stopped. My blood became colder than it already was. I gasped and covered my mouth with my hand to keep from screaming.

The snow was red, covered in the blood of over a dozen people. They were just lying there, some victims' throats were slit and others had intestines hanging out of them. More men than women, but all were equally treated. None were given mercy.

Just then I heard a girl scream, and it wasn't me.

It came from my left, and I turned to look.

There was a girl. She looked about my age but was rather short. She was blonde with very vivid blue eyes that stuck out from her pale skin. She was looking at me, dumbfounded. She looked from me to the bodies, then back to me.

She thought I'd done this.

"No... No, I swear I didn't-" I began to defend myself. But I was stopped in my tracks.

There was a figure running toward the girl. He had on a white hoodie with some dark red splotches and some very bright crimson spatters. He had black dress pants, too. But… his face. God, his face was… disturbing, to say the least. His raven-colored hair covered his features to a degree, but you could still see the black rings around his eyes, and they stuck out against his pure white skin. He had no irises, just black dots where his pupil should've been. He was smiling, but… there was something off about his smile. It wasn't that he seemed psychotic or anything (even though he did), it was the just way the smile was put on his face. I didn't get it for a second, though once I realized what it was, I felt dizzy.

The smile was carved into his features; it was curving from the corners of his actual lips, across his cheeks, and nearly up to his temples.

In his right hand, he raised a knife.

"Run." I whispered. I didn't know whether I was telling myself or the girl to perform the action, but I realized I had to warn her. I began screaming.

"Run! Run, go, now! He's behind you! He has a knife! RUN! NOW!"

But it was too late.

He got to her before she could even turn to look at him. He wrapped an arm around her throat, strangling her, preventing her from moving much.

"Go... to… SLEEP!" He screamed as he slit her throat.

Her lifeless body slumped to the ground, her blood staining the snow. The man licked some of the blood off of his knife, staring at me.

"You're next." He said, just loud enough for me to hear.

I realized I'd forgotten to run myself.

I already knew he would catch me, but I ran anyway. I turned the other way, not caring where I was going, I just went.

Not even five seconds had passed before he tackled me and I fell hard on the pavement. I struggled against him, but he was too strong. He turned me over so his weight was mainly on my chest. I could barely breathe.

I felt the warm tears streaming down my face as I realized I was going to die. I wished I had said 'I love you' to my mother before I'd left. I wished I had kissed my dad on the cheek or something. I wished I'd laughed with them one last time.

But I was going to die and I couldn't do a thing about it. That was that. My life was over.

_{Jeff's P.O.V.}_

I looked at her, my face so close to hers as I studied her. She was crying, and I was surprised the salty water didn't freeze to her temples. No, they just streamed into her fiery orange hair. Her cheeks were rosy red with the either the cold or her crying, I couldn't tell which. The center of her face was covered in freckles, and honestly, I found that... kinda cute. She opened her eyes ever so slightly, and I saw they were green. She looked at me in horror.

Horror.

And, for once, that wasn't pleasant to me. It… it actually _hurt me_ to see her scared. It _hurt me_ to see her crying. But it _killed_ me to know I was the one causing it.

"Do it." She whispered, staring into my eyes with the utmost hatred. "I'm tired of waiting. Just kill me already."

I couldn't.

I couldn't imagine her covered in blood, couldn't envision her with her throat slit. I couldn't be the one to do it.

_Okay, so… you're __**not**__ going to kill her? _I asked myself. No, and I'm not going to let anyone else kill her, either. I was going to ask her name and I was going to tell her mine. I was going to tell her not to tell the police, and then I would run.

But I didn't want to leave her.

_You're gonna have to. Don't worry, you'll see her again soon._

_{Jacqueline's P.O.V.}_

"What's your name?" He asked me. It wasn't menacing or threatening in any way, it was just a question. Still, I felt I would die if I didn't tell him. Hell, I would die, anyway.

"Ja-Jacqueline." I stuttered.

"I'm Jeff." He whispered. Then, he sighed. "I don't wanna hurt you, but I might have to if you tell authorities about any of this. So… please don't."

I looked at him, dumbfounded. He sounded so… sincere. I could actually believe he didn't want to hurt me.

"O-Okay." Was the only word I could manage. I nodded, indicating I understood.

He got off of me, and before I could even sit up, he was gone.

* * *

The storm lightened up and I finally got my bearings. I found my way home and walked through the door, thankful to be in the heat.

"Oh, thank God!" I heard my mother exclaim as I made my way into the living room. I was suddenly tackled into hugs by my parents. I hugged them back, crying tears of happiness. I was just thankful I got to see them again.

But for different reasons than they thought.

_{Jeff's P.O.V.} _**Night 1: The New Moon**

When I got home, I got it from Slendy, but I was too distracted by what just happened. I barely even listened to him. I nodded when I needed to nod and said what I needed to say to satisfy him, then I went to my room to clear my head.

I couldn't stop thinking about her, couldn't stop seeing her face in my head. I heard her voice over and over.

_"Ja-Jacqueline."_ She had managed to quiver out her name. Jacqueline. It fit. I liked it. It was pretty. I liked her. I wanted to see her again. I couldn't let her die. I had to protect her. I-I-I...

My whole mindset revolved around _her_ now. Everything was about her. What made her happy? Was she safe? Was she thinking about me? Was she calling to police?

What was I even thinking?

What was I thinking to let her go? Did I really think she wouldn't tell? If she does tell, I'm fucked. I don't even know where she lives. I don't even know if I'll ever see her again.

Nope. No. That _wasn't_ an option. I _had_ to see her again. I had to see her alive and well.

And I had to keep her that way.

I couldn't let her die because of this stupid Red Moon.

* * *

"Is everyone ready for this?" Slendy asked as we all gathered up in the living room.

"What exactly is this going to feel like, Slends? I just want to know what to expect." Jane inquired.

"To this day, I don't know how to describe it for myself. I'm not sure whether it's going to be the same for everyone or not. Just... expect the worst." Slends sighed.

I shook myself out, cracking bones and relaxing my muscles. This is what I walked here for, what I've been waiting for this whole time. Time to kill myself silly. I chuckled psychotically.

"How many times have you lived through this, Slendy?" Jack asked.

"Only twice, but never with other demons like yourselves."

"_Only_ twice!?_ Only_!?" I laughed.

"I don't like to think of myself_ that_ old, Jeff."

Everyone kinda laughed at him. He was obviously easily over a thousand years old, maybe even two thousand, and he was still trying to deny it. My smile grew wider.

The laughter died down, and I looked around at everyone. Masky and Hoodie, as I had learned their names, were fairly quiet and relaxed, standing close to their master, Slendy. Slendy himself... well, no one ever knew what he was thinking. Jane was looking at herself in the reflection of her knife, fixing her wig a bit. Jack was flipping his pocket knife in and out unconsciously. I looked to Sally and noticed she was shaking from fear. Ben was holding her hand, looking just as nervous as her. I tried my best to relax, but nothing could've prepared me for what I felt next.

Slendy was right. There really is no way to describe this. It was pain that wasn't painful. It was like I would die if I didn't kill someone _right now_. My chest tightened and my stomach churned. Every nerve in my body twitched with the need to spill blood. This feeling _was_ the feeling, but on a totally different level. I growled and yanked out my knife. I didn't even care about the others in the room anymore, I was out of there. The others, I knew they had followed me out of the front door, but we all split up as soon as we hit that street. I didn't feel the cold, didn't feel the wind on my face. I felt the desire to kill. The desire to hear some innocent person scream. I couldn't control the animalistic need inside of me. I couldn't control it, so I let it lead me, and it lead me to my first victim of the night.


	3. Chapter 3: Feeling Things

Hello FF.N readers! I'm SO sorry this chapter took so long! I was on vacation for over a week and barely got the time to write. I scarcely even got a WIFI connection to potentially update on the road. Anyway, I was so happy to come home to so many emails about favorites and reviews and such things. I would like to thank all of you so much for all the support and I'm glad you're enjoying this story. I managed to make chapter three longer than any other chapter so far to make up for the long wait:) Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3: Wednesday, March 13th, 2013- Feeling Things

_{Jeff's P.O.V.}_

I woke up in my room back at the house. I didn't care how I'd gotten there; I was too high on the memory of the best night of my life. So many people… so many screams… so many pints of blood spilled. I chuckled and turned on the news.

"Some 80 people were either killed or went missing last night in a seemingly random fashion. Children have vanished, entire families have been gutted, innocent people have been brutally slaughtered and perfectly happy and healthy teens have committed suicide. Police forces have no idea what to make of this and the FBI may be looking into this soon. More information next hour."

I shut the screen off and smiled.

"The FBI won't find shit." Jack chuckled as he came into my room.

"Damn right they won't." I muttered, then I looked at him. "What do you want?"

"Well, Sally's made breakfast for everyone, even though it's like, noon. I thought you'd like to eat."

"Yeah, sure." I said as I stood.

Breakfast was good, considering a little girl had made it. All our plates were crammed with pancakes, eggs and bacon, and I'll admit I asked for seconds. I was starving. There was minimal conversation at the table, just a bit of reminiscing about the previous nights events. I didn't care to join in, so I ate quickly and showered, proceeding to relax and let my food digest while watching TV on the couch.

The snow was white at first, almost as pure as my now clean hoodie. I was just walking through it, strangely appreciating the beauty. Everywhere I looked, as far as my eyes could see, all I saw was falling snow. Nothing more. The ground was thickly coated in it, too. I just kept walking, breathing in the frigid air, but not feeling cold. Walking and walking… What was I walking toward?

Finally I got my answer. There was a mirror. It was lined in gold and fancy designs. I walked up to it, and saw me.

But it wasn't… _me_.

It was old me. I easily recognized my dark brown, perfectly cropped hair and tan skin. I saw into my blue eyes and smiled. I smiled a _normal smile_. I blinked again and again, trying to watch the action in the mirror. I was blinking, actually _blinking_! I genuinely laughed at myself, appreciating my smooth, non-rasped voice.

Then… then my smile faded and my laughs died down. I sighed and pressed my hand up against the mirror.

"I miss this." I whispered, looking down.

"I do, too, you know." I heard a voice behind me. My head snapped up and I looked back in the mirror.

"Liu!?" I smiled as I turned around. He was gone.

"Behind you, brother." I heard. I turned again and hugged him. He hugged me back, resting his head in my chest.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." I breathed as I kissed his head. He squeezed me harder.

"I know, but you have to listen to me." He said as he broke away.

"What is it?" I asked as I kneeled down to his level. He smiled sadly at me.

"You love her, don't you?" He inquired. "The Jacqueline girl?"

I nodded. I didn't want to say I loved her, but I didn't know what else to call it. I cared about her… a lot.

"You don't want to kill her?" He further questioned me.

"No. And no one else will hurt her, either. Liu-"

"You want her to love you back?"

He was gone then. Thick crimson began seeping into the snow, tainting it. Blood began falling like rain instead of the pure crystals. I stood and looked at the mirror, seeing me again. But now I was back to _me_. The white skin, the burnt black hair, the dark rings around my eyes. My eyelids were gone, my smile permanently etched into my face. I looked normal. My version of normal, at least.

Liu laughed sinisterly somewhere. "Are you kidding? Are you kidding me, Jeff!? She'll never love you! You're a monster!"

He peaked out from behind the mirror, dirt and blood all over his face.

"You don't feel anymore, Jeff! Hahaha! They buried me! I'm dead, along with the rest of the family! But you… you don't give a damn, do you? Not a single fuck… You'll always be alone, Jeffry. You are a serial killer, as if any girl would fall in love with _that_.

"Please, you're fooling yourself! If anyone kills her, it'll probably be you, just like you killed the rest of the people you once loved. _Including me_."

Suddenly, there was weight in my arms, and it was Jacqueline. Dead. Blood was all over her, especially pooling at her throat where it was slit. I was shaking my head and on the verge of tears.

I dropped to my knees with her body. "I didn't do this." I whispered. "I couldn't have!"

Liu walked over, crunching the bloody snow under his boots. I didn't dare take my eyes away from Jacqueline's body.

"You're right." He laughed, dropping a bloody knife right in front of me.

"You didn't. We did."

I jolted awake, beads of sweat forming at my brow. My heart was hammering so hard I thought the whole household would hear it. Liu's voice rang out in my head.

_"You didn't. We did."_

I was panicking. What if Jacqueline was hurt? Or worse, what if she was already dead!? I'd killed her, I knew it. I barely even remembered last night, I'd probably done it. Goddammit, what if one of the others already got to her? What if Jack ate her? Or Slendy? I would kill them. If they even got within thirty feet of her I would kill them. No one would touch her.

But… none of it mattered if she was already dead.

I've gotta find her. I have to make sure she's safe. I have to see her alive and well.

"Aw, is Little J having nightmares? Need your teddy bear?" Jane said in her baby voice.

"Shut the fuck up, Jane. I don't have time for your shit. I'm going out." I said, already half way to the door.

"Wait, Jeff! Where are you going?" Ben asked.

"None of your fucking business, midget."

"Actually, it's all my fucking business. Remember what you did last time you went out? You could've gotten caught!"

"Yeah, well I didn't, so fuck off." I yelled and shut the door before he could say anything else.

I didn't know where to start. There were so many houses around this place and she could live in any one of them. It seemed hopeless, but I didn't care if it took me twenty years to find her, I would do it. I would find her alive, and if she was dead I would kill whoever did it, even if it was me.

"Wait, Jeff! I need to talk to you!"

Jack. Since when did he fallow me out of the house!? I turned around to see him running down the street toward me.

"What!?" I just screamed at him. I was fucking annoyed with everyone getting into my business. See, this is why I normally lived alone. I didn't need people telling me what to do, always questioning what I was up to. I was going to do what I wanted, and that had nothing to do with you, so why the fuck do you care!?

"Not here. C'mon." Jack said, walking ahead of me. I rolled my eyes, but fallowed him despite my want not to. Something just told me to, and I don't know what it was, but I listened to it.

He led me deep into the woods, so deep that all I saw was trees. It was dark and moist, and there couldn't have been anyone for miles around.

"What in God's name could it be that's so important, Jack? I don't have time for this." I groaned.

He chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his neck. "Now, Jeff… please don't kill me."

"No promises." I said seriously.

"Well… Re-remember when you went out yesterday? I… I kinda fallowed you-"

"You WHAT!?" I yelled, glaring at Jack. He put his hands up in surrender at the sound of my voice.

"Let me finish! …I-I saw what you did. I saw you let that girl go. I just wanted to tell you-"

At that point I was trembling with anger. In the next second, I was choking him up against a tree, my knife pointed right in his face.

"I swear to God Jack, if you killed her I will beat the shit out of you, then I will slice you until you're just a pile of meat. You will fucking die today, Jack. _What did you do to her!?_" I screamed at him.

"I didn't touch her, Jeff!" He breathed, clawing his hands at my grip on his throat. I loosened it a little.

"Then… then what-"

"I'll tell you how to get to her… If you don't choke me to death first." He said, struggling for breath. I instantly let him go. He could show me where Jacqueline was, that was enough for me to let him live… for the moment.

"Thanks." He coughed out.

"Where is she?" I asked impatiently.

"I just… Jeff, if you feel the way I think you feel about her-"

"I don't feel a thing for her." I lied on impulse, but my voice cracked a little.

"…Yeah, I'm not stupid. I know what love looks like, _trust me_. I wanted to warn you, this is dangerous. What we are… these demons… she's _human_. You could hurt her, she could get us discovered… so many bad things could happen. None of the others will approve of this if they find out. They'll kill her as soon as they get the chance, especially if this Red Moon gets in the way. You need to watch yourself, okay? I'll keep this a secret if you're careful. Deal?"

"Deal. Now how do you know where she is?" I asked as he began leading me to the suburbs. It was a different neighborhood then ours, but not far away.

"I fallowed her home. Now there's something you weren't smart enough to do."

"Don't push it."

_{Jacqueline's P.O.V.}_

I had gone to school today, and workwise it had been rather easy. People-wise… not so much. I had totally ignored the comments about me being a freak and an outcast, but that was only because I was too distracted by my thoughts of… Jeff.

I began to sensibly examine the physco killer I had met and, I guess you could say, be-friended. I mean, we were on a first name basis now, right? That had to count for something.

No, focus Jacqueline. He's a _killer_. Beat that into your head. _He murders people_. Didn't you see his face? He probably did that to himself. On purpose. You know why? Because he's insane. He's a sick-minded, twisted impersonator of Jeff the Killer. He kills for fun, all the while role playing as someone from your nightmares, only real. He doesn't feel remorse or repentant of what he does, and he doesn't care. He _likes_ it. He's not your friend. In fact, as far from it as possible. He's a serial killer, a criminal.

Yeah, a criminal who spared your life.

But for what? I'm useless. My parents don't care about me and I have zero friends. What and who do I have to live for? He didn't know anything about me, so why didn't he take my life?

_ Oh, c'mon! You know exactly why!_ I bickered with myself. _Didn't you see the way he was looking at you, how close he was? He spared you because you have a pretty face! Isn't that obvious? _

He should've killed me. I wished he'd done it. I should put him in jail just for that. Get back at him for sparing me.

"This is what happens when you don't thoroughly complete your job as a killer, Jeffery." I would snicker, and then laugh. "You spare one girl just for the sake of her pretty face, and you get punished for it. Being generous. Jeff the Killer never spares his victims! You're supposed to be evil! Try acting like it!"

I was going to call the police and I would tell them. I would turn him in.

_But you heard what he said_, I argued further. _No talking to authorities._

"I don't wanna hurt you…" Jeff's voice rang out in my head.

_You know he meant it! _

So… I would keep my mouth shut? Just because he was a good liar? Hell, Jeff probably wasn't even his name. He was a cold blooded physco killer who was probably hunting me down right now. He had probably already realized I was too smart not to tell and had decided it wasn't in his best interest to let me live. I was going to die. Oh my god, I was dead.

* * *

I nearly ran home, driving myself paranoid about Jeff. I thought someone was watching me, fallowing me, stalking me, trying to kill me. It was already dark out and that made me even more crazy. It was cold and snowing again. I just wanted to be safe and warm at home.

"Hey, freak!" Someone's voice made me jump. I was on my block, so damn close!

I turned around to see who had spoken. There were three guys from my school walking down the street toward me.

"Shit." I muttered. I was going to make it home, I had to! I would lock the door and get to a phone, then I'd be safe.

"Where do you think you're going?" They laughed as I turned to hurry to my house.

"_Home_." I said, not showing my fear.

The ones behind me were catching up now. I looked ahead of me and saw there were three more. _The jocks_, I thought. _The entire football team fallowed me home!_

I soon realized they didn't_ fallow_ me, they beat me. There were two more waiting on my front porch. Eight boys versus one girl… I was surrounded. There was no way I was making it out of this one.

I didn't know where to go, I had nowhere to run. I was cornered and I had no access to my house. Before I knew it I was totally closed in, so close to my door yet blocked off by boys.

"You're not going anywhere, bitch. Not until we're done with you." One of them muttered. The rest of them nodded and grunted in approval. One of them tackled me from behind and I struggled against him.

"Get the fuck off of me! I swear to God-" I almost got the threat out, but then I heard the ripping of my shirt. They shoved me to the ground and I began to cry, truly realizing what they were about to do to me.

"Please… please don't…" I begged through my tears. They didn't stop. In fact, most of them laughed at my pleas. I closed my eyes in hopelessness, waiting for the pain.

"Being a serial killer is pretty bad, but…_ this_? This is just fucking disgusting. I think all of you should… GO TO SLEEP!" I opened my eyes just in time to see a body drop dead next to me, making me squeal in terror. Blood was seeping from his throat.

"ALL OF YOU! JUST GO TO SLEEP!"

…Jeff?

_{Jeff's P.O.V.}_

I sliced all of them, blood splattering everywhere. I heard their screams, saw their terrified faces as they died. I smiled and laughed. Killing anyone was satisfying, but I really got my kicks out of killing sick fucks like these. It was almost blissful.

"Go… to… SLEEP!" I whispered one last time as I slit the eighth guys' throat. Dead bodies, blood everywhere… It's the most beautiful sight you'll ever see. I put my knife away and nodded, approving of my work.

"J-Jeff?" I heard _her_ voice below me. She was shaking, though I couldn't tell whether it was from the cold or fear. I looked down at her, trying to look as… _sympathetic_ as possible.

It wasn't working.

She flinched away from my gaze, shaking even harder. Dammit, what was I supposed to do? She was afraid of me, just like everyone else. How was I supposed to get her to… like me?

_{Jacqueline's P.O.V.}_

He looked at me. His eyes looked sad, but I had no idea what he really was feeling, that smile always made him look kinda happy.

"Th-thanks." I whispered to him as I stood. He sucked some air in quickly, almost as if he'd forgotten how to breathe for a minute.

"No problem." He whispered back.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm okay, just cold." I said through my chattering teeth. I think I was in shock. I couldn't believe he was talking to me, as calm as could be, when he'd killed eight boys on my front porch. He wasn't trying to kill me; he was actually _concerned_ about me. He was asking me if I was 'okay.' What kind of killer does that?

"You should go inside where it's warm." He suggested.

…What? He was asking me to leave? He was getting rid of me! I… I didn't want to leave him. When would I see him again? Would I ever see him again?

You know what, why would I want to see him again? What am I even thinking? He's a killer, not your friend, Jacqueline. Go call the police!

No. You are not going to put him in jail. He just saved your life! Why don't you invite him in or something if you don't want him to leave that badly? Yeah, tell him you don't feel safe home alone. Give him some sort of excuse! Just make him stay!

_{Jeff's P.O.V.}_

She looked panicked once I told her to go inside. Shit, what was I supposed to say to her now? I didn't want to leave her, but the moon would be out soon and I'd hurt her. I _had_ to leave her. _Now._

But… I couldn't. What if the others got to her? She couldn't be alone. I had to keep her safe. _Alive and well_, I repeated over and over to myself. _Alive and well… Alive and well…_

"Unless, of course, you're not… comfortable…" I awkwardly began to speak.

"I'm home alone, my parents are at work. Could you… stay? Please? I just don't… feel safe." She said hesitantly. I nodded despite my mental protests. _As if you'd be any safer with me around. _

She turned to go in her house, but then gasped and turned back.

"There are eight dead bodies on my porch. What are we going to do with them?" She began to panic again.

"I've got that covered. Be right back." I smirked and went to go give Jack his dinner… for a week.

**Night 2: Waxing Crescent**

Jacqueline told me I could wait around while she went to go take a shower. It was amazing how she so easily trusted me alone in her house, and I wanted to respect that, but I couldn't help but snoop around just a little. I had to visit the refrigerator first, though. I was starving.

I grabbed an apple and walked around in her living room, glancing at pictures and scanning covers of magazines. I started going through drawers, finding a photo album in one of them. I took it out and sat on the couch as I flipped through it a little. I saw a lot of pictures of Jacqueline as a baby and a little girl. It started with her birth certificate and pictures of her when she was first born. She was crying in some and sleeping in others. Then it progressed to her first days of school, the new teachers she'd met and friends she'd made. I chuckled at one picture of her eating lunch with her friends; spaghetti sauce was trailing down her chin, but she was talking and joking with her friends as if nothing was wrong.

"Oh, that one." Jacqueline laughed as she leaned over my shoulder, looking at the picture. "Yeah, I still don't know what I was thinking back then."

She came around the couch and sat next to me, smiling while taking the book from me and putting it in her lap.

"Now, this is the one I like." She said, flipping through most of the book. It was one of the last pictures. Jacqueline was standing in a short golden shimmery dress. Her hair, makeup and nails were done and it almost looked like she was at prom. She was standing with three girls I'd never seen before, and they were all dressed just as nicely as she was.

"These are all my old friends. They threw a goodbye party for me when I left." She smiled and named the girls off for me. Katelyn, Tracey and Sasha.

"You… left? Left where?" I asked her.

"Oh, I moved here from Georgia a few weeks ago. My parents' jobs transferred them here, so we had to move. I didn't want to, but what could I do, you know? I had no control over it. Quite frankly I can't control anything in my life." She sighed and shook her head.

"My parents used to take all these pictures. They would spend so much time with me, and we may have lived in a small house, but we were comfortable as a family. Now they work these big-time government jobs and I hardly even see them. We have a big house and they give me a lot of money to spend, but it's not the same anymore. It feels like I live alone. I left my friends and now I have no one to talk to. It's hard keeping everything bottled up inside of you all the time."

_Bottled up. Oh, like my need to kill you right now? Yeah, I know the feeling._ I was almost trembling, but I held it back since I didn't want her to notice. Never has it been so difficult to resist stabbing someone. I needed a cigarette or a beer. I need _something_. I bit into my apple. _Keep her talking, distract yourself. You can't kill her, remember? Alive and well, keep her that way._

"Maybe you should get a pet. A dog or something to keep you company." I suggested. She nodded.

"That's a good idea, actually. Maybe I will, Jeff. Maybe I will."

She stood with the photo album and put it back in the drawer where I'd found it.

"What are you doing snooping around anyway?" She asked me. I shrugged.

"I was curious."

She frowned and sat next to me, looking down. The atmosphere had suddenly become heavy and I didn't like it. Just for once could she be happy and stay that way? I was tired of her being so down all the time. Hell, it made me feel down. Worse than down, it made me feel guilty.

"What's wrong?" I asked her. She glanced up at me and began fiddling with her slink pajama pants. After a while she shook her head.

"It's nothing."

"You can tell me. Bottled up, remember? You can talk to me."

"No, I'm just… really tired. I'd usually be in bed by now-"

Suddenly, there was a mechanical sound of some sort, harsher than the heat kicking on and louder the washer and dryer running. No it was something else.

Jacqueline looked panicked when she looked back at me.

"Shit, that's the garage. My parents are home. You have to go." She said, pulling me up with her.

"My room. There's a big tree you can climb to get down." Clenching my wrist, she led me up to her room. I didn't have the time to look around before she nearly shoved me out the window.

"Alright, get outta here." She smiled, out of breath. I began to climb down, and she started to close the window before she threw it open again.

"Oh and thanks for saving my life today." She added. I chuckled.

"Anytime."

_{Jacqueline's P.O.V.}_

I was about to leave him before I mustered up the courage to ask him what I really wanted to know.

"And Jeff? One more thing…" I said timidly. He looked up at me, those unblinking eyes full of concern.

"What is it?" He whispered. I sucked in a breath.

"I'll see you again sometime soon, right?"

He nodded as his smile grew. "Definitely."

I smiled back at him and closed the window as he made it to the ground.

* * *

I lay in my bed, thinking again. I was going to ask him. I really was, but I chickened out. Goddammit, when am I gonna get some guts!?

I was gonna ask him _why_. Just why all of this was happening, but I was saved by my parents. I was embarrassed to tell him how I felt, but I didn't know any other way ask him why he hadn't killed me yet. I wanted the truth; I didn't want to keep believing he'd spared me because I was pretty. I wanted it to be… more-

Stop there. You are _not_ falling in love with a serial killer, Jacqueline. He kills innocent people, haven't you grasped that yet? You will not love him! You won't let yourself fall into that kind of trap!

But… he hasn't killed you. He won't hurt you, have you grasped that? He has feelings, ruthless killer or not.

Yeah, and so do you, friendless freak or not. You need to start accepting your feelings and break this bottle. Talk to Jeff, just tell him everything. I mean, he's your friend, right?

I guess. I wasn't really sure of anything right now. I was just tired and I needed some sleep. Lots of sleep.

_{Jeff's P.O.V.}_

I tried to get as far away from Jacqueline's house as possible before I killed anyone. Needless to say, I didn't make it that far. There was some guy in a suit, maybe in his late twenties, who seemed to be walking home from work. I crept up behind him and held my knife to his neck.

"Tell me, stranger, do you have a girlfriend? Wife? Wife-to-be? You look like the kind of guy who would." I chuckled. His breath caught and he dropped the briefcase he was holding.

"I-I have a w-wife and two children." He shook from fear. I laughed loudly and pressed the knife harder into his throat.

"I didn't ask about your children you stupid son of a bitch. You answer my questions, nothing more and nothing less, and you'll live a little longer. Capisce?"

"Y-yes." He continued to shake.

"Good boy. Now, you're not a serial killer who's burned off his eyelids and cut a smile into his face, are you?" I asked sarcastically._ Ha, of course he isn't. This chump will never be as beautiful as you, even if you try to get him there._

"No."

"So your wife wasn't afraid of you when you first met?"

"No."

"How did you get her to… like you?" I cursed myself for hesitating. _Show no weakness. You don't kill with weakness, you kill with power. _

"I took her out on dates, bought her nice things, spent a lot of time with her…"

"Dates, nice things, and time. Huh, there are some ideas. Alright, _now_ I'm asking about your kids. Did they go missing last night?"

"Yes." His voice cracked and he sounded like he was gonna start crying.

"Oh, now, now, don't cry. They're not coming back." I said soothingly and laughed again. "Come to think about it, your pretty little wife is probably dead or will die tonight. You'll never make it home, so why don't you make your bed here and just relax. That sounds nice, doesn't it? Just relax and… GO TO SLEEP!"

I sliced his neck, and it felt so good to finally kill someone. I licked my knife clean of his blood and laughed. His whole family is a goner. In fact, this whole city is fucked.

"Asking for dating advice from your victims… Nice strategy." Jack walked out of nowhere. I growled at him.

"Why do you keep stalking me!? Jesus Christ, give me some space!"

"I'm not stalking you, just… closely observing. I wanna see how this little demon-human relationship thing turns out. Plus I wanted the body." He bobbed his head toward John Doe.

"He's all yours." I rolled my eyes. Jack flipped his pocket knife and began cutting while he spoke.

"So dates, nice things and time. Which one are you starting with?"

"Nice things. Do you know where a pet store is around here?"


	4. Chapter 4: Giving Gifts

Hello FF.N readers! I'm so happy to have this chapter finally done. Took me a bit, but I did it. It's a pretty decent length, around four thousand words. It seems like a filler to me since I have so many big plans, but I hope you guys enjoy it anyway. I just want to thank all the people who are supporting me by leaving such nice reviews and following/favoriting my story, it really means alot to me. Getting seven reviews in such a short period of time is amazing. Anyway, I hope you like this "filler." I promise the next chapter will be way more exciting. It's just that I'm trying to go day by day for a whole Lunar Cycle (month) here. I have to try to take it slow. Anyway, before I go on some huge rant, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4: Thursday, March 14th, 2013-Giving Gifts

_{Jeff's P.O.V.}_

I had gotten home before anyone else, so it was easy to hide my… little gift. I put him in my room and shut the door, praying he didn't ruin anything in there while I was gone. My smile grew as I thought about the look that would be on Jacqueline's face once I surprised her. She'd be happy, and then I'd be happy. God, I couldn't wait to see her again. She had asked if she would see me again. She actually wants to see me! She's not pushing me away and I think she's a little less afraid of me. Now that was a serious milestone. She wasn't scared of-

"You're thinking about her aren't you?" Jack asked. I rolled my eyes and said nothing as I made my way to the front door.

"It shows on your face. You're in love." He mockingly continued. I growled under my breath.

"If you're gonna be my shadow, you'd better act like one. For starters, shadows don't talk." I said through my teeth. Jack chuckled, but didn't speak.

We left the house to kill more people, having only killed nine tonight, I was nowhere near done. Jack left me alone after a while, and I was a bit relieved. I was so used to being alone all the time, it made me uncomfortable to be near so many people, killers or not. Especially living with them. It was almost torture. I had to learn to deal with it, though. Only a month and everything would be back to normal.

…Back to normal. Did I even want that? Same old, same old? Did I really want to live my life in an endless circle? Most of the time I felt like a zombie, not knowing was day it was and not caring where I was, taking peoples' lives to 'feed' myself, and sleeping. After I woke up, I'd repeat the process. I'd do that until the day I died. That was my plan before, I mentally shrugged. Seemed fine back then.

But it wasn't fine now. You know, I'm kinda glad this Red Moon came around. It kinda spiced up my life a little bit. But the fact that this was only temporary got to me. I guess I'll enjoy it while I can, and I'll start by killing someone.

_{Jacqueline's P.O.V.}_

I woke up the next morning fatigued and disappointed, as always, that I had to go to school today. I got up anyway, figuring it wouldn't do me any good to just lay there. The faster I get up and get to school, the faster I'll be done with the school day.

So I did. I did my morning routine and threw on some leopard print skinny jeans and a shirt with a leopard on it. I put on my high tops and wore my hair up in a ponytail. I was halfway out the door when my stomach growled. I remembered I hadn't eaten dinner last night and grabbed a granola bar to soothe my hunger. Then, I was out the door on my way to another horrible day at school.

* * *

My classes went smoothly like normal. I was stuck re-learning things and finishing homework I'd already done, but that was okay. All of that just made life easier for me; I had more important things to deal with. One of those 'more important things' visited me at lunch.

I was putting books away when she slammed my locker shut on me, making me jump. I scowled at her cocky smile.

"Hey, Jacqueline. How've you been lately? Adjusting to the new school well?" She asked.

"Everything's been going fine, thanks." I muttered and attempted to walk away. She grabbed my arm.

"So, um, did the boys visit last night?"

I felt my face heat up once I processed what Catharine had done. She'd sent them, maybe even paid them, to hurt me. I wanted to kill her, to break her neck right there in the hallway. I was literally shaking trying to hold myself back from hurting her. I wanted to punch her, kick her, slap her, anything.

But then I realized she hadn't done a thing to me. Her plan had failed. They only delivered part of the package. The boys never really hurt me; Jeff had gotten to them before they could. He'd killed them. I smiled and yanked my hand from Catherine's grip, slowly turning to her.

I couldn't help myself; I had to hurt her anyway. I kicked her in her crotch. I took pleasure in her hurt groans for a moment, then while she was bent over, I punched her jaw just like she had punched mine the first day we'd met. Blood sputtered from her mouth as I slammed the other half of her face up against my locker.

"Yeah, they visited me… let's just say we're gonna need a new football team." I whispered into her ear. I let her go and she fell to the ground. I snickered and turned to go to lunch, not looking back.

* * *

I was out of that school at three fifteen sharp. I was so glad to be going home. I was anxious for the night; all I wanted was the sun to go down so I could see Jeff again. Wait… Who said he was coming tonight? He might not. That bummed me out a little, but as least I could live in the comfort of knowing I would see him again. No telling when, but I would.

It was cold, but not snowing, so that was good. I walked home with a fast set pace, though. It was cloudy and I got flashbacks to the last time I got lost in a blizzard. No, I was _not_ going through that again. I hated the cold anyway, coming from Georgia and all. I just wanted to go home and get warm.

"Jacqueline?" I heard from behind me. It wasn't any voice I recognized, so the worst thoughts initially hit my mind_. I'll get kidnapped and sent off to some prison in another country. I'll get shot in the back. They'll kill me._ I panicked and whipped around to see who it was.

Blue. That was the first color I saw. It wasn't the color of flesh or any type of skin resemblance, just blue. As my eyes focused and my mind processed things faster, I realized it was a mask. A blue mask with no nose or mouth. Streaks of tar were running down his cheeks from where his eyes should have been. He had no eyes. Just two empty black sockets-

_Two empty black sockets._ Where had I heard that before?

Of course. Jack. Eyeless Jack, the cannibal who had sliced me in my dream before. Only this was real. He was really going to eat me.

I backed away from him as soon as that thought hit me, my breath catching when he stepped toward me.

"Don't touch me." I said fearfully. He shook his head, putting his hands up.

"I'm not gonna hurt you, promise. I know about you and Jeff. He's a friend of mine and I just came to talk to you." He calmly told me. I was taken aback by the mention of Jeff's name. I mean, I guess I shouldn't have been so shocked. They were both killers, after all. Then again, I still wasn't sure I could trust him.

"How do I know you won't kill me?" I asked him. He reached into his jacket pocket and I backed away even further.

"Take it," He said, holding a pocket knife out to me. "I promise I just want to talk."

I took the knife away from him cautiously and quickly. Once I took his weapon I felt a little better, but I still kept quite a bit of distance between us.

"Alright, talk." I told him.

"You and Jeff… you're relationship-" He started. I couldn't help but interrupt.

"What relationship? Nothing's going on between us." I spoke quickly, blushing. Jack chuckled.

"You know, Jeff did that exact same thing when I told him he had feelings for you. He's spared and saved your life because… well, because he likes you. I just don't want to see you get hurt. So, if you see any of _us_, and I'm sure you know what I mean, you scream and run, got it? Anyone who looks like they want to kill you, _run_. Even if it is Jeff or me. You guys' relationship is dangerous for all of us, so be careful."

It took me a minute to process what he'd just told me. They were all out there? _All _of them? I felt dizzy, maybe even sick, from the shock. It was bad enough the Jeff and Jack were real, but Ben? Masky? Slenderman!? That was too much.

"Here, take the knife back before I accidently hurt myself with it." I told Jack, walking up to him. "Thanks for the advice."

"Yeah." He nodded.

"You won't hurt me either, huh?" I laughed a bit crazily. "What's wrong with me?"

"Trust me, I'd totally devour you if Jeff wouldn't be a threat to me afterwards. You look… enticing." I think he would've winked if he'd had the eyes to do it with.

I didn't know whether to slap or stab him. Or both. I just sort of stood there with a bewildered look on my face.

"It was a joke, Jacqueline. Jesus Christ, lighten up."

* * *

When I got home, I wasn't greeted by my normal empty house. I was totally prepared to make myself a quick dinner and go upstairs to shower and relax. But I was stopped in my tracks by the sight of my parents. My parents were actually home for once.

"Hey, you guys! Why home so early?" I asked. They both looked up at me and smiled.

"Oh, we decided we'd come home early rest from a long day at work." My mother yawned.

"Yeah, we left at three this morning. We were done with our work by noon, but our executive was out today, so we had to cover for him. We would've stayed longer, but we're tired, you know." My dad explained.

"Oh. Well, are you hungry? I can order pizza." I offered. My parents gave me the positive, so I picked up the phone and ordered a large double peperoni and a 2 liter soda. They said it would be on my doorstep in twenty minutes, just enough time for me to take a shower. I went up and did my stuff, and made it down to get the pizza. I set the table and poured drinks and everything. I was just so happy my parents were home with me.

"So Jacqueline, how had school been?" My mom inquired. I mentally rolled my eyes. _Torture,_ I wanted to say. _There's this girl Catherine, she's a bitch. She sent the whole football team to rape me, you know. She hates me, but I beat her up today. Those boys are dead, my friend Jeff the Killer sliced them up for me. He nearly killed me when I went for that walk-_

"Fine." I shrugged. "They've been re-teaching me things, so the work has been easy."

"Any friends?" My dad asked. I shook my head, chuckling a little bit. _Do Jeff and Jack count?_

"Any boys?" My mom asked. I couldn't hold my mild laughter back this time.

"No mom, there aren't any boys." I said, but I was blushing. Mom nodded sarcastically. I took another bite of my pizza to calm my laughter and give my face a bit more time to drain back to its normal color.

"Um, and what about you guys? Anything overly interesting at work?" I questioned to change the subject.

"Nothing much. Just… well, this one new guy was killed not far from our house. His kids had gone missing the night before and his wife committed suicide only a few hours after he was murdered." My dad stated.

"Oh. How was he murdered?" I asked.

"The autopsy said he died from a slit throat, but he was also gutted and almost all of his insides were missing. The wife hung herself after playing some computer game; I forget what it's called. Some people said whatever she was playing was haunted. I find it all very bizarre." He shook his head. I was probably a little more shocked than they were. Jeff and Jack had killed that man, Ben probably drove the wife into insanity, and Slenderman abducted their children. Four killers, one family, all in one city. There's no telling how many others are dead. But… why are they all _here_? Together?

I hadn't noticed, but during my intense thinking moment I had scarfed down all my pizza and chugged my soda. My plate was cleared.

"I'll get the dishes." I muttered, getting up to clean the kitchen. My parents gave me weird looks, but I just ignored them. All I wanted was to clean up and get out of there.

_{Jeff's P.O.V.}_**Night 3: Waxing Crescent (8%)**

I was smoking one of the cigarettes I'd stolen from Ben (I just got tired of asking him for some and he had so many packs I figured he wouldn't notice if I took two or three). I was just trying to calm myself down before I went to go see Jacqueline. This time I'd be going without any previous kills whatsoever, I was nervous.

"Hey, Jeff! You coming!?" I heard Sally yelling up the stairs. "We're about to leave!"

"You guys go ahead, I'll catch up!" I yelled back. The only response I got was the front door shutting.

I felt my chest tighten as the feeling hit me. My fingers twitched as I took a few breaths to calm myself. There was no way I wasn't going to kill Jacqueline tonight. She wouldn't make it out of this alive.

"You won't hurt her." I said to myself. "You can't. She's the only thing that matters to you right now, and you will _not_ mess that up."

I took one last drag and put the stick out. I was shaking a little when I stood, but other than that I was fine.

"Alive and well." I whispered. _I can do this._

I grabbed Jacqueline's gift and stuffed him in my hoodie pocket. I hesitated bringing my knife as thoughts of me slicing her entered my mind again. _Oh, you are bringing the knife. What if one of the others show up? You'll have to protect her somehow._

I got my knife, flipped up my hood and took a few last deep breaths. Then, I was out the door to go see my gir- my friend.

_{Jacqueline's P.O.V.}_

I should've gone to bed and quit watching this a long time ago, but I couldn't tear my eyes off the screen. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. It was just a recording from earlier today, but they played it over and over.

"Shocking news concerning central Michigan." The news lady said. "The death rate has gone up immensely, this caused mostly by murder and secondly by suicide. Most people and even the police suspect some sort of gang or group of serial killers. Over two hundred people are either dead or missing, including children. These killings seem to be totally random and not premeditated, as the victims have nothing consistently common. The killing strategies seem to range from gutting to slitting of throat, choking, and some have even been found paralyzed, literally dying from fear. Fear of what? No one knows, not even the authorities, as there is an extreme lack of evidence. But, the FBI says the area may have to be given a curfew or even evacuated until this merciless group is found."

I sat in my bed frozen, I couldn't move. Jeff, Jack… It wasn't just them. There were more, as if two people could kill two hundred others in two nights. That meant they were all real, that every single possibility was plausible. Jane, Slendy, Ben, Sally… All of my worst nightmares had become real. I was horrified. What if I was next?

I jumped at the sound of metallic tapping on my window. My heart was pounding and I was shaking. My curtains were drawn, so I couldn't see who or _what_ it was. It came again, a little louder, a little more urgent. I contemplated getting to a phone and calling 911, but what if it was Jeff? Or Jack? Besides, what kind of killer knocks?

_It's just Jeff, it's just Jack…_ _It's just Jeff, it's just Jack…_ I kept telling myself, slowly making my way over to the window.

But what if it's not Jeff? What if it's Jane? You know what; maybe it's just a branch. _Maybe you're being too paranoid, Jacqueline._ Just pull the curtains back and see what it is!

I forced myself to do as I'd said. I yanked the fabric back and coward away.

"Jacqueline? It's me. Let me in." I heard his muffled voice.

"Jeff!" I groaned, unlocking the window. "You scared the hell out of me!"

"Sorry." He chuckled as he lifted his way in.

"It's fine, just… keep it down, will you? My parents are asleep in the other room." I told him, worried they might wake up and find a killer in my room.

"'Kay, but what took you so long to come to the window?" He whispered. I shrugged, sitting back on the bed.

"I was watching T.V."

I grabbed the remote and flicked the channel to something else, something that wouldn't surface the subject of killing. I figured late night Adventure Time would be a good alternative.

"So, what brings you here, stranger?" I asked him.

"I wanted to… give you something." He said, his smile growing a little bit. He reached into his hoodie pocket and pulled out a little grey ball of fur.

"Oh God…" I said, squealing. "You didn't!"

"I did." He said, handing the little scrambling bundle to me. I cradled the puppy in my arms as it sniffed me and licked my fingers.

"I think he's a Husky. What are you gonna call him?" Jeff asked, sitting next to me.

"It's a little boy, huh? Hm…" I thought. I looked at Jeff and looked back at the blue-eyed puppy. A grin spread on my face.

"Smile." I said. "We'll call him Smile."

I looked up at Jeff as he nodded approvingly of my name choice. I grinned at him and put Smile down to explore.

"Thank you, Jeff."

_{Jeff's P.O.V.}_

"You're welcome." I told her. I didn't know what to say now, and the silence brought attention to my need to kill again. I had to say _something_ to distract myself.

"What were you watching before I showed up?" I asked her. She rolled her eyes and chuckled.

"The news… Um, Jeff? Jack talked to me today." She said. I didn't know why, but that pissed me the hell off. Why the fuck would Jack have to talk to her!? And without telling me!? He could stalk me all he wanted, but Jacqueline was where I built the wall.

"Did he hurt you?" I asked her through my teeth.

"N-no. He just warned me about… th-the others." She shook. When I looked at her she looked terrified. She almost looked like she was going to cry.

"He said if I ever saw any of them I should run. I didn't know any of you were real until today. I… I'm scared, Jeff. What if they-"

I had to stop her there. I didn't even want to _think_ about what they would do if they found her. I couldn't let it happen. I had to keep her… _Alive and well_.

"Hey, they won't touch you, I won't let them. I promise, I'll protect you."

She frowned as a tear rolled down her cheek. "I just want to know why you're all _here_. In one place. I mean, shouldn't you spread out some?"

I chuckled. "It's not really our fault. There's this Red Moon and it makes us… a little crazy. I walked a long time just to get here. It draws us all to one place, and that just happens to be here. It increases our need to kill and… makes us do weird shit."

She looked… amazed and baffled at the same time. She didn't speak for what seemed like a long time. I just looked at her and waited.

"Weird shit, huh? Like… _eating bobble-heads for lunch_ weird shit?" She asked me. I laughed at her analogy. She chuckled before continuing. "Or… falling in love with humans? That kind of weird shit?"

I went silent. I think I would've blushed if I could've. She knew and… I think at this point, I knew. I loved her.

_{Jacqueline's P.O.V.}_

My smile faded as things became serious. Jeff looked… embarrassed and I felt a little guilty for asking him that.

"Yeah, I think the second one is about right." He chuckled. "And I think is affects humans, too. Makes them fall in love with serial killers."

I laughed and blushed hard, looking down. He caught me. I didn't want to admit it, but I was in love with him. I couldn't believe it. I was in love with a serial killer.

I got butterflies in my stomach when I felt his leathery hand touch my cheek. He pulled my face closer to his before he spoke.

"Really weird shit." He muttered.

His face inched closer and closer to mine and I closed my eyes at the last second. When his lips touched mine I felt sparks, insane electricity traveled in waves throughout my body. I unconsciously wrapped my arms around his neck and tangled my hands in his singed hair. His hands traveled down my sides and to my hips, resting there. I just kept kissing him, his tongue eventually invading my mouth and mine exploring his. I never wanted to stop and I wasn't going to. It felt like hours had gone by before he broke away. He was breathing just as hard as I was by then.

"I don't care what anyone says, weather this is wrong or not." I told him. "I love you no matter what."

"I love you, too. I can't let this Red Moon get in the way. I promise you, none of them will hurt you. I won't hurt you." He said. I nodded and unwrapped my arms from his neck, untangled my hand from his hair. He lifted his hand from my hips as he stood. I blushed at the thought of what just happened.

"I gotta go... do some stuff." He whispered sadly. I knew what he meant.

"You mean go kill some people?" I nodded understandingly and picked up Smile. "Have fun. Just… come back soon. I'm bored without you."

He chuckled. "'Kay. See you later then."

He hopped out the window and I waved after him.

"Bye."


	5. Chapter 5: Driven Crazy

Hello FF.N readers! Sorry this chapter took so long, I'm a lazy ass, I know. But, anyway, I wanted to tell you the next chapter will cover two days, so it _might_ be twice as long as usual. Which means it might take twice as long to produce, just to forewarn you. I wanted to thank all of you for supporting my story by leaving so many nice reviews and following/favoriting. It means the world to me, like I always say. Feel free to never stop what you're doing, lol! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 5: Friday, March 15th, 2013-Driven Crazy

_{Jacqueline's P.O.V.}_

I couldn't sleep that night. Whether it was from the fear of getting killed or the thought of Jeff, I didn't know. I couldn't shut my eyes, I wasn't tired. I was too busy thinking.

There were _lots_ of them. I didn't know exactly how many, but there were lots of them versus three of us. Jeff, Jack, and I. I guess I really didn't count, anyway. I mean, what was I goanna do against a bunch of professional killers? Fight them!? No way, I couldn't. I wouldn't hurt a fly.

_Yeah, you wouldn't hurt a fly but you beat the shit out of Catharine earlier. _

That's different, though. She made me mad. She kept screwing with me, I wasn't just gonna sit there and take it. She tried to hurt me by send other people after me. Like hiring personnel to do the dirty job for her. How fucked up is that? Of course I was gonna hurt her.

_Now put Jeff in your position. What could you do if someone tried to hurt Jeff? _

_Jeff…_ I giggled out loud just at the thought of him. I felt… like I was on a cloud, so happy to just think of him. He said he _loved_ me. So I had a boyfriend now? That's a first.

_Yeah yeah, sure you've got a boyfriend, let's all throw a party. Whoop-de-do, __**but what would you do if someone hurt Jeff?**_

Pft, no one can touch Jeff. He's too strong for anyone to take. He's been a killer for three years and no evidence has been found, he hasn't gotten caught, and he hasn't been killed. He's one of the best serial killers out there.

_Maybe true, but what if, let's say, Slenderman tried to hurt him. Someone who's not exactly human. What would you do?_

Call someone, duh. If I can't do anything, I need to find someone who can.

_But who's gonna do shit to Slendy!? He's better then Jeff and you know it. The police can't do shit, they won't even be able to find him. Hell, they won't even believe you. Even if they do find Slendy, they get to him they get to Jeff. You don't want your little boyfriend to end up in jail, now do you?_

No, no I don't. So… what would I do?

I heard a little yelp coming from the corner of my room and sat up in panic mode. My eyes took a little time to focus in the dark, but I saw that Smile had found himself tangled and trapped in all the cords to my T.V. I chuckled at his cuteness.

"Smile, you're gonna find yourself in loads of trouble if you keep this up. Come here." I said, lifting the puppy out of the tangled mess. He whined at me when his stomach rumbled.

"Jeff didn't feed you, did he?" I groaned and hung my head back. "We don't have any dog food yet, but I'm sure we can find you something. C'mon, let's go downstairs and get you some food."

_{Jeff's P.O.V.}_

I woke up feeling sluggish, almost hung-over, the next morning. As always, I didn't remember how I'd gotten home, and I didn't give a damn because I was just happy to be in bed. The fact that I actually woke up in the morning did pissed me off, but what could I do? I couldn't go back to sleep, so I just laid there for a while thinking about different things.

I'd killed until I seriously felt drunk last night. I'd needed it. Holding back from hurting Jacqueline can only be described as… _painful_. Like an itch you can't scratch, only it was a mental itch. I can't even tell you how hard it was kissing her. Don't get me wrong, the kiss was nice; it was just difficult to bring myself to do it. And to… stop. I knew I would hurt her if I didn't leave then, so I got out. I was glad to see she was okay and she was happy to see me, though.

The others… they bothered me just as much as they did her, maybe more. If she got killed, by them or me, I would lose all drops of sanity I had left. I would go fucking berserk and kill everything I came into contact with, then when there was nothing left I'd end myself. I couldn't imagine it, my own rule ending. I didn't _want_ to picture it, so I forced my mind to change topics.

Well, I did feel like I needed to shower… and some food. Mainly I was hungry, so I forced myself up and down the stairs to make myself breakfast.

"Well, well, well, aren't we up early?" I heard Jane's high, squeaky, annoying voice first thing. I rolled my eyes and thought about retaliating, but decided I didn't have enough energy for her today. Nor would I allow my rather decent mood to be ruined by her stupid comments.

"Good morning, Jeff." I heard the usual from Slendy. I grunted at him before deciding on cereal. I sat after I'd made my bowl, surveying the room. It felt… empty. Really empty.

"Where are Ben and Sally… and Jack?" I asked, trying to keep my tone even when saying Jack's name.

_Jack that fucker._ I thought to myself. _Once I get my hands on him I'll rip his fucking-_

"Why do you care?" Jane snickered.

_Why do I care… Jacqueline, Jacqueline is why I care! They could be out killing, do you even know what that means!? No you fucking don't because you don't care about shit. Jacqueline could be dead-_

"Well? Why, then?" Jane further questioned me. Hoodie and Masky just stood there in silence like they always did and Slendy had his white head cocked toward me. I could tell Jane was smirking under her mask.

"Why the fuck do you give a shit about why I care!?" I yelled at her. _"Just tell me where they are!"_

"Um… I don't think so, Jeff." Jane was twisting her hair around her finger. "You know, just to piss you off."

That was it. I was clenching my knife so hard trudging over to her. I looked her over, the way she was sitting so smugly on that couched pissed me off even more. Twisting that perfect wig hair around her finger. That hair that _I_ found for her. She was still wearing that pretty little dress that _I_ gave to her. You know, I've never heard of her taking her mask off, either. That work of art that _I_ made for her.

I tackled her to the ground, finally able to release all this pent up anger I've gathered over the years. She giggled when I pointed my knife at her throat.

"You know what, bitch?" I muttered into her ear. "I should've put you to sleep a long time ago. You know, all the nice things I've done for you-"

"What nice things?" She said through her teeth. I laughed.

"What nice things!? What do you mean _what nice things!?_ The dress… the hair… the face. Hell, for my first try I think I did a pretty good job at making you beautiful. You should be thanking me-"

"I don't owe you shit." She said, struggling. "Get the fuck off me!"

I enjoyed her suffering, her need to be released. I was gonna kill her today, and I was gonna love every second of my knife slitting her obnoxious little vocal cords. But I did want her to say one last thing before the endless screaming started.

"Just tell me where they are and I _might_ let you go." I muttered. "You know, just to piss you off?"

"…Fine." She finally gave in. "Ben and Sally went to the park and Jack decided to play babysitter. Will you _please_ let me go now?" She begged. God I loved it when they begged. For once her annoying voice sounded pleasant.

"Jeff, let her go before you do any real damage. What did I say about hurting family?" Slends ordered as he yanked me off of her with one of his tentacles. I didn't fight him.

"Of course." I whispered psychotically. "What would the world be like without Jane the Killer?"

* * *

I found the park quite easily, the memory of me going there and killing was somewhere in the back of my mind. Subliminally, I knew where it was.

I saw Ben and Sally first. They were smiling and laughing in the cold, playing on the swing set. The creaking of the swing got louder as Ben pushed Sally higher.

"I bet you can't jump farther than me!" Sally taunted Ben. He snickered.

"Yeah? Try me!" He accepted the challenge. Sally jumped pretty high and made her imprints in the deep snow.

"Beat that!" She giggled.

So… Ben and Sally weren't hunting? I had nothing to worry about? I took a breath, realizing I was tense. _Nothing to worry about… Jacqueline is fine._ Besides, Jack has been keeping tabs on them, anyway. He wouldn't let them near Jacqueline.

Yeah, but he had the nerve to go see her _without telling me_. I still didn't know what about that pissed me off, but it did. I was gonna fuck him up, if not kill him.

"Hey, Jeff! What are you doing here?" I heard my name from not far off. I soon saw Jack, his blue mask sticking out from the snow. God I was so mad at him. As soon as Ben and Sally took notice of me they waved and smiled in my direction.

"Can I talk to you, Jack?" I said through clenched teeth. He hesitated, then turned to the woods and beckoned me to follow.

"You kids _don't move_, got it? You stay _here_." He ordered the children. Ben rolled his eyes.

"Whatever you say, _dad_."

Jack and I walked for quite a while, trudging through deep snow. We got out of earshot of anyone, but we made sure we could still see the kids off in the distance.

"What, Jeff?" Jack asked me, his arms crossed. He sounded annoyed.

"Why did you talk to her Jack?" I muttered in my anger. I was trying really hard not to hurt him. After all he's done for me I didn't want to repay him like that, but he was making me want to.

"Why did I talk to her? What do you mean-"

"You know dammed well what I mean! Jacqueline told me you visited her! You warned her about… the rest of them!? Jack, what the fuck!?"

He shrugged. "What's wrong with that?"

I thought back to when Jacqueline told me this. I remembered the tear rolling down her cheek when she told me she was scared.

"For one, you scared the living shit out of her!"

"Good, she needs a little fear in her. Would you rather she be curious and go strolling around the city in the middle of the night just to test the theory!? Jeff, I was just warning her. I didn't try to hurt her if that's what you thought-"

"I never thought that you hurt her. You talking to her isn't the thing that's bothering me. You talking to her _without me knowing_ is what's bothering me."

"Jeff… Are you… jealous?" Jack asked seriously. He barely got the last word out before I objected.

"No! I'm not jealous!" I shouted, but my voice cracked.

_Yes you are! You are so jealous! You're afraid little Jack-Jack is gonna steal your girlfriend!_

"Okay, Jeff. Whatever you say-" He began sarcastically. I was trembling at that point. All I wanted was to shove my hands up his eyes sockets and rip out his brain.

"Look, Jack." I said, stepping toward him and pointing my knife right in between his pitch masses. "You said you wanted to observe, right? So _observe_, don't get involved. I don't care about you stalking me. Hell, you can play my shadow for the rest of our lives, I won't give a shit. But when it comes down to Jacqueline I still don't trust you. You stay the fuck away from her, got it? Just because you know where she lives doesn't give you full victim rights to her. Just because you're watching me doesn't mean you have to watch her. Just because I might give you a few bodies here and there doesn't make us friends. Bang that into your head right now, we are _not_ friends. You're the same as everyone else to me, not any better. And, just like everyone else, _you don't touch her_. She's _mine_."

"Fine, Jeff. Totally fine, I'm cool with that." Jack said in defeat. I snickered and took my knife away from his face.

"But you listen to me for just one second." He grabbed my throat and slammed me up against the tree behind me. He slammed me so hard it actually hurt my back, but I showed no emotion in my face. No fear, no sign that I actually couldn't breathe and was choking. I didn't even fight him. I kinda froze in shock.

"I don't want her, Jeff. Okay? I really don't want her as a friend, as a lover, or as a victim. Quite frankly, I don't want anything to do with her. But that can't happen because I have to watch your stupid ass for you. I'm not stalking you; I'm protecting the rest of us. Believe me when I say I don't want to see her hurt any more than you do. I don't want to eat her and I'm not going to, but the problem is you don't see how much trouble she could get us in.

"One little slip is all it takes. If you make her mad, she's out to ruin your life. She will tell, Jeff. Sooner or later she'll feel like she has to. I know you disagree with me; I know you don't believe she'll screw us over. And that's why I have to watch you, because you'll be carless. All you see is her right now and I understand that-"

"You don't understand shit." I strained to get the words out. I didn't want to hear his stupid voice anymore. The way he was talking sounded so much like my _father_.

Jack laughed at me a bit. "_I_ don't understand shit? You're the ignorant little prick who doesn't understand shit. No one understands shit like I do. Not a single person here understands killing, first of all… What do you feel when you kill, Jeff? You feel satisfied don't you? Proud and smug and happy and fucking _satisfied_. Just like everyone else here, you're goal is to satisfy yourself. Me, too, don't get me wrong. But do you feel any sorrow? Any regret? Remorse? _No_, you don't. Unlike me, who regrets _everything_. You don't have to deal with those voices swirling around in your head telling you_ 'no, don't kill him. He has an entire life to live' _or _'it will be terrible for the family to find her like this.'_ It's different for me. I don't get pleasure from killing, I've just become numb to it. I kill to be satisfied, but I also kill to _eat_. I couldn't live off of fucking celery if I had to, not like you could. I would _die_ if I didn't eat _human flesh_.

"You don't know what it's like to be hungry, Jeff. Even after your long journey here, you still don't understand what it's like to be hungry. When I first became… like this, I didn't want to hurt people. I didn't want to murder to eat, so I starved myself. For months, maybe close to a year, I didn't have a scrap of food. Why do you think I don't have any fucking eyes, Jeff!?

"No one like us understands love like I do, either. Do you forget you're not the only one with feelings around here? Whether it's physical, like feeling pain or fatigue, or mental, like hatred, maybe even love, toward another living being. As if you're the first demon to fall in love with a human. I probably wasn't either, but in any case I was just like you at one point in my life. I fell in love with a girl, and I messed up, I really did. I ended up losing… control… around her. She even said I was straining myself too much and that I should go get something to eat, but I didn't listen to her. I killed her, and there will never be a day I regret more in my life." He paused and finally let me go. I took a ragged breath and coughed a little. Jack's back was to me now.

"To be honest, I really don't want to see the same thing happen to you." He continued. "I guess I'm really trying to protect you the most. I'm trying to protect you from yourself."

He took a shaky breath, and I could tell he was finished. Neither of us said another word for a long while. What Jack was doing for me now… was more than what anyone has ever done for me in this life.

"…I'm sorry, Jack. I just… all I want is the best for her. I didn't mean to hurt you so… severely." I whispered. He turned back to face me. I couldn't even bear to look at him.

"It's cool. I'm sorry I choked you so long and yelled at you so much. I guess I've just been keeping all that locked away for a while now."

I nodded. "I know how that feels."

Jack took another breath. "Well, I kinda gotta get back to the little tikes. Stay out of trouble, will you?"

I nodded at him. He walked off, and I just stood there for a second, before walking deeper into the woods. I didn't want anything to do with anyone else right now; I just wanted to be alone.

_{Jacqueline's P.O.V.}_

I had stopped by the pet store on my way home from school to get some puppy chow, food and water dishes, some bath stuff, and a few toys for Smile. I lugged everything home, happy to find my parents gone. I dropped everything, shed my coat, and ran upstairs to get my puppy.

"Hey Smile! How's my big boy been!? Did you miss me!?" I asked him. He yelped and licked my face in response.

"I'm sorry about having to be gone all day, but that's how things have to be. School is a pain in the ass for both of us, I know. But… I have some stuff for you to make up for it! Let's go downstairs, c'mon!"

I opened the door and let him out of my room. He struggled down the stairs, but he was soon happily exploring my living room.

"Here, play with this." I said, reaching in the plastic bag and getting him a squeaky chew toy.

I went into the kitchen to wash out his new bowls. After that, I took them upstairs and found a place in my room before pouring actual food and water into them. I led Smile to the treats and he dug in.

I looked out my window and saw that it was getting dark. _Jeff should be here any minute now_, I thought to myself. Those butterflies began fluttering around in the pit of my stomach again.

I'd better go shower.

_{Jeff's P.O.V.} _**Night 4: Waxing Crescent (14%)**

I woke to the need to kill. My stomach was churning and my head was pounding. That itch was back and worse than ever.

It was dark outside, and apparently I'd passed out in the middle of the woods up against a tree. Snow surrounded me and my breath came out in mists.

A pang of the feeling increased my awareness even more._ I can't go see Jacqueline like this_, I thought to myself. Maybe just one before I go see her, so I can calm down a bit. One or two… or ten. Ten sounds good, won't take me long.

I set out of the woods in search of my next victim.

* * *

After ten people, I felt a smudge better. I still had to work up quite a bit of courage to go see her, but when I finally got to her house I couldn't wait to see her. I found her window unlocked, and figured she'd probably left it that way for me. I quietly made my way in, finding the television on, the room illuminated by some cartoon. I barely heard snoring. I knew it was late, maybe eleven or twelve-ish, and Jacqueline had probably fallen asleep waiting for me. I sat by her bedside and just watched her peaceful face for a minute, watched her chest rise and fall in time with her even breaths.

She looked so… beautiful. I almost didn't want to wake her, but I wanted to hear her voice more.

I gently shook her shoulder and whispered her name.

"Jacqueline? Jacqueline… Wake up. It's me."

She groaned and struggled to open her eyes. They eventually fluttered and focused on me. Her face lit up when she smiled.

"Hey, Jeff." She yawned.

"Hey."

She sat up and moved so she was right next to me on the edge of the bed. She was so close our legs were touching. I felt goose bumps.

"I missed you." She whispered. My smile grew a bit.

"I missed you, too."

"…You know it's the weekend, right? I don't have to go to school tomorrow." She said bluntly.

"Yeah… and?" I questioned her.

"Well, I was just thinking… Maybe we could do something?"

I laughed a little. "You mean go on a date? And do what?"

She was blushing now. "I don't know! I was considering a movie; maybe we could walk around the mall or something. Do you have any better ideas?"

"…No, not really. A movie sounds good."

"Then a movie it is."

"M'kay." I muttered. "As long as you're happy."

"I'm happy."

I looked over at her. She was studding my sweatshirt.

"Though, going out with a bloody white hoodie on might draw a little attention."

"And my face won't?"

"That's different. You can't change that and personally… I don't want you to. I can wash the hoodie, though."

I gave it up, handing the bloody mess to her. I gripped my knife in my hand now, having nowhere else to put it. She skipped downstairs to throw the mangled piece of fabric in the washer. I was left alone (well, besides a sleeping Smile) to study her room. And you know what I mean by 'study'.

She had a lot of pictures on her teal walls. Places, art work, signed posters, all kinds of things. On her dresser was a stack of random papers. Newspaper articles, printed sheets and more pictures… of Slends… and Jane… and Jack. Even me. I set my knife down as I further studied the newspaper articles.

"_Unexpected suicide of ten year old. Shot herself in the head. Website named Cleverbot told her to 'go get daddy's gun.'"_

"_15 Missing Children in 3 Days." _

"_Unidentified Female Victim Found Gutted. Kidneys, Liver, and Heart Missing."_

"_Over One Hundred Victims, Zero Evidence. Impossible? Think again." _

Just stacks and stacks of papers. Was she trying to drive herself insane?

"Remind me to never leave you alone in my house." Jacqueline groaned as she walked into the room. "This is the second time I've found you snooping."

"What is all this?" I asked her, oblivious to her comments. She peaked around me to see what I was looking at.

"Oh… That junk? It's… nothing, really." She chuckled nervously.

"Don't lie to me, Jacqueline."

"It's just… everything I could find." She admitted. "On Ben, on Slenderman, on Jack… Everyone."

"..Why?"

"I wanted to know all I could. I'm just a nervous wreck, is all."

I turned to her, gripping her shoulders. She refused to meet my eyes.

"Look at me." I insisted. She returned my gaze.

"I already told you I'm not going to let them hurt you-"

"How are you going to do that, Jeff? How are you going to do that if you're only with me thirty minutes out of the day?"

"You haven't gotten hurt yet, have you? I think I've been doing a pretty good job."

She looked a little scared when I raised my voice at her, but she spoke anyway. "Maybe so, but that doesn't mean I shouldn't watch my back anyway."

"I didn't say you shouldn't watch your back, I just don't want you driving yourself crazy with all the media attention we're getting. Just… stop scaring yourself, okay?" I asked her. She nodded.

"I'll try. I just don't feel safe most of the time, you know?"

"I know. But trust me, you're safe with me. You're safe now."

I pulled her into a hug. She nuzzled her face into the crook of my neck.

"Um, you're sweatshirt will be ready by the time you pick me up tomorrow." She mumbled after a while. I broke the embrace.

"I'll see you then?" I asked her as I grabbed my knife.

"Yeah… yeah sure."

I couldn't help myself. I had to kiss her before I left. Hooking her chin with my finger, I touched my lips with hers. Only slightly, it wasn't as deep as last time. I couldn't bare to make it deeper with the thoughts of stabbing her entering my mind. I had to get out of there… _now_.

I pulled away, making my way to the window.

"Don't get into trouble, okay?" She asked me. I chuckled.

"I'll try my best."

And with that, I was off to spill more blood.


	6. Author's NoteUpdate- Story Put On Hold

Hello my lovely readers! I hate to put these stupid Author's Notes in like this, but I have bad news…

Okay, so long story short, my computer had to be reset. That means that _all_ my stories were deleted, including my Chapter 6 for this story.

I've decided to stop writing for a while. I feel really discouraged and hurt right now, so I'm just gonna take a break.

That doesn't mean that this story is over, it's just being put on hold. I'm gonna come back and finish it for you guys eventually, but I don't know how long it will be.

I hope you guys understand what I'm going through (maybe it doesn't seem that drastic to you, but it feels like I've lost a limb if that's any comparison). I'll be back soon, I promise.

I love you all, thank you so much for all your support so far, and see ya later *heart*

~Hanley


End file.
